politiquewikiaorg_fr-20200215-history
Candidature de Marine Le Pen de 2017
La campagne présidentielle de Marine Le Pen de 2017 est annoncée le 8 février 2016. Elle est la première personnalité à annoncer sa candidature en dehors des candidats à l'élection primaire des Républicains de 2016 qui désignera le candidat présidentiel de la droite et du centre. Contexte Depuis qu'elle a été élue présidente du Front national en janvier 2011, Marine Le Pen s'est imposée comme une personnalité de premier plan de la vie politique française. Sa côte de popularité personnelle et les intentions de vote en faveur de son parti ont significativement augmenté. En 2012, elle récolte 17,90% des votes à l'élection présidentielle, s'établissant en troisième position derrière le futur vainqueur François Hollande et le président sortant Nicolas Sarkozy, avec un nombre de voix record dans l'Histoire du mouvement. Par la suite, le FN progresse presque inexorablement dans les élections intermédiaires en faisant élire quatre parlementaires ou en décrochant une dizaine de mairies, mais surtout en arrivant en tête des élections européennes de 2014, brisant pour la première fois depuis des décennies la bipolarisation politique française entre la droite et la gauche. Ce succès s'explique en partie par la stratégie de "dédiabolisation" qu'elle a initié, visant à revisiter l'image publique du Front national afin de le normaliser et de le rendre présentable pour de futurs électeurs éventuels. Ce travail passe par l'assouplissement du programme sur les questions de mœurs, la priorité donnée dans le discours aux questions économiques et européennes, la rupture avec l'extrême-droite historique et l'exclusion de membres aux propos et actes pouvant être qualifiés de racistes, d'antisémites, de négationnistes, d'homophobes, etc. Cette stratégie a été variablement accueillie, certains considérant qu'il s'agit d'une évolution à prendre en compte, d'autres dénonçant une modification de façade ou considérant qu'il rend le FN plus dangereux du fait de sa popularité nouvelle. Pourtant, dans l'ensemble de l'opinion public, la progression se limite à environ 30% de Français fin 2016, 70% rejetant plus ou moins le parti et sa présidente. Ce fait semble resurgir lors des élections régionales de décembre 2015 où aucune région n'est remportée malgré des espoirs et des hypothèses crédibles, mettant en lumière les carences persistantes : mauvaise image globale, absence d'alliances et donc de réserves de voix au second tour, programme économique contesté, dérapages verbaux persistants. Un séminaire se tient début février 2016 pour évaluer la situation et travailler les positions du mouvement. La candidature de Marine Le Pen apparaît comme une évidence, y compris par la principale intéressée qui l'évoque à plusieurs reprises auparavant, d'autant plus que les sondages annoncent tous sa présence au second tour. La plupart l'annoncent même en tête du premier tour sauf si Alain Juppé porte les couleurs de la droite et du centre. Dans l'optique de sa préparation, Marine Le Pen choisit de se retirer médiatiquement pour l'année 2016 et de se consacrer à des rencontres de terrain avec les Français, afin d'obtenir une stature présidentiable également. Elle retranscrit ces visites sur un nouveau blog, Carnets d'espérance, dont le but semble être de dépolitiser son image en écartant le logo du parti et en mettant en scène Marine Le Pen dans sa vie personnelle. Depuis plusieurs années, le FN a lancé plusieurs collectifs thématiques (petits patrons, enseignants, étudiants, culture, écologie,...). Une nouvelle affiche dévoilée début 2016 montre le visage de Marine Le Pen dans un paysage champêtre avec le slogan "La France apaisée"Marine Le Pen lance un blog plus intime mais pas moins politiqueSur son blog, Marine Le Pen évince le logo du FN pour adoucir son imageComment Marine Le Pen cherche à « humaniser son image ». Damien Guttierez, conseiller départemental du Var, est suspendu en novembre 2015 pour deux ans après qu'il a fait savoir sa volonté d'être candidat à la présidence du Front national pour le prochain congrès prévu en 2017, en même temps qu'il a sévèrement critiqué dans une interview plusieurs aspects comme le programme économique, l'amateurisme du personnel ou l'affairisme possibleUn jeune «frondeur» FN veut remplacer Marine Le Pen. Campagne Annonce Le lundi 8 février 2016, invitée au journal de 20h00 de TF1 après le séminaire du week-end, Marine Le Pen annonce officiellement sa candidature à l'élection présidentielle de 2017. Elle se présente comme "la candidate de la vérité même si elle est difficile à dire et difficile à entendre". Elle déclare aussi assumer l'entièreté de son programme malgré les critiques dont il a pu faire l'objet y compris au sein de son partiMarine Le Pen sur TF1. Organisation de campagne Elle devient en mars 2016 la personnalité politique française la plus suivie sur Facebook avec 958 000 utilisateurs, détrônant Nicolas Sarkozy à 957 000, et s'en félicite dans un messageMarine Le Pen bat des records sur Facebook et s'en félicite. Le 24 mai 2016, Florian Philippot affirme que Marine Le Pen a acquit à ce jour entre 440 et 450 parrainages, preuve que les blocages d'hier sur cette question sont révolusPhilippot annonce que le FN a "déjà quasiment" ses 500 parrainages pour 2017. Réunions publiques Présence médiatique Traitement médiatique Retentissement international La visite d'une semaine qu'elle fait au Québec en mars 2016 tourne au fiasco, aucune personnalité politique n'ayant souhaité la recevoir. Ses réservations hôtelières sont annulées sous la pression de manifestants, comme le sont ses visites prévues en entreprises suite à l'intervention du gouvernement même. Elle donne de nombreux entretiens aux médias (l'un d'eux pour Radio-Canada qui se déroule mal du fait de la journaliste n'est pas diffusé). Son ancien conseiller géopolitique Aymeric Chauprade commente : "Quand on emporte dans ses bagages son arrogance et son inculture internationales, on ne récolte que le mépris en retour. Tout cela préfigure ce que serait l’amateurisme du FN au pouvoir : la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump". Un sondage démontre que 69% des Français pensent qu'elle représenterait mal la France à l'international comme présidenteLa visite de Marine Le Pen au Canada vire au fiascoAymeric Chauprade, ancien conseiller de Marine Le Pen, estime que sur l'international, le FN c'est "la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump"Tendre le micro à MarineFRONT NATIONAL: VICTOIRE DE MARINE LE PEN AU QUÉBECPour 69% des Français, Marine Le Pen ne représenterait pas bien la France si elle était élue présidenteAnne-Marie Dussault de Radio-Canada : Victime ou participante consciente et consentante ???. D'autres voyages en Afrique et en Asie sont prévusAymeric Chauprade, ancien conseiller de Marine Le Pen, estime que sur l'international, le FN c'est "la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump" Sa nouvelle stratégie d'apaisementFrance's Marine Le Pen: Not so secret cat lady The new Marine Le Pen — now featuring cats! et son voyage au QuébecFrance’s far-right party leader Marine Le Pen to spend week in Quebec suscitent des articles. Résultats Analyses Intentions de votes Financement de campagne En février 2016, le magazine britannique The Times révèle que le FN recherche une somme globale de 27 millions d'euros, dont 12 millions pour la présidentielle et 15 millions pour les législatives, pour 2017 et qu'il envisage de se tourner vers la First Cezch Russian Bank (FCRB), banque russe auprès de laquelle il avait déjà emprunté par le passé. Contacté par Le Parisien, le trésorier Wallerand de Saint-Just affirme que rien n'a encore été décidé mais confirme les refus des banques françaisesLe FN cherche un prêt de 27 millions d'euros. Courant avril et mai 2016, le FN écrit à sa banque historique, la Société générale, qui avait prêté 4 millions d'euros en 2012, aux autres banques françaises ainsi qu'aux sièges parisiens de 45 banques internationales, par exemples chinoises ou indienne. Marine Le Pen sollicite un entretien avec Frédéric Oudéa, président de la Fédération bancaire française, mais celui-ci la renvoie aux banques respectivesLe FN écrit à 45 banques pour financer ses campagnes de 2017Marine Le Pen blacklistée par les banques françaisesFN: quand Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne pour les présidentielles. Soutiens Représentation culturelle Sa présence au second tour étant assurée par tous les sondages sans exceptions, Marine Le Pen est la source d'inspiration de plusieurs œuvres de fictions mettant en scène sa présidence. Le premier est la bande-dessinée La présidente en 2015 de l'universitaire François Durpaire et du dessinateur Farid Boudjellal, vendu à 100 000 exemplaires, suivit de l'essai Le séisme : Marine Le Pen présidente du sociologue Michel Wieviorka en 2016, en attendant une autre bande-dessinée du dessinateur de Charlie-Hebdo Riss pour début 2017. Ces travaux, tous écrits par des personnalités engagées contre le Front national, brossent un portrait unanimement négatif voire catastrophique de ses années de pouvoirMARINE LE PEN PRÉSIDENTE : UNE POLITIQUE-FICTION À SUCCÈSRiss de Charlie Hebdo va publier une BD sur Marine Le Pen"Marine le Pen sera élue face à Hollande". Références Catégorie:Campagne électorale par personne Catégorie:Front national Catégorie:Election présidentielle française de 2017